Nolan Reynolds: The Collector
The storyline continues from Nolan Reynolds: Break In Characters *The Buttfucker *William Jarvis *Amy Brooks *The Collector *Samuel Moran *Monica Abelson *Aega *Epimetheus *Ethan Rox *Superio Synopsis After a night of beating up bad guys, the Buttfucker decides to call it a night. He tries to summon the Buttjet but the signal is jammed. He suspects it is William Jarvis, a butler he kidnapped and forced to become his contact. Jarvis says the signal jam is coming from a tower in the city. At the tower, the Buttfucker finds a body but is only to deduce that the person is dead. Unable to do detective work, the Buttfucker hires Epimetheus to investigate. Using his power to see into the past, Epimetheus works out the victim worked in the radio tower and was killed by someone sabotaged the security panel to create an explosion. The Buttfucker then entertains himself by having Epimetheus show him the victim being killed over and over again. He then destroys the signal jammer and is contacted by a person called Superio who has been hired by Julian Abelson. Going after Abelson, the Buttfucker into an argument with a "girlfriend" he is also holding prisoner, Amy Brooks, over whether or not to stop to help some cops fight some criminals that the Buttfucker has gotten bored with. Buttfucker shoots a camera just to see if he can and explores the city despite Abelson gunning for him. He also pulls a thug off a rooftop by using a grappling hook and fights that thug's friends. Buttfucker's reasoning is it that it is a crime for them to loiter, and that they are possibly committing the crime of differing in their political views them him, so he has to beat them up. The thug turns out to be working for Cop Killer. Despite Amy's urging to catch Abelson or uncover Cop Killer's plans, the Buttfuckers decides to go on a mission to find a poster on a wall. During this mission, the Buttfucker attacks electrical workers and tells them that who they can prevent loitering, copyright and stealing bubblegum. He also tells them "Don't shallow your gum or I will find you!" He then breaks an electrical worker's leg shouting "Leg break!" Buttfucker then gets inside a ship owned by Rodrigo Dunstan AKA the Collector. A minion of Dunstan ends up cutting the Buttfucker's costume, angering him. Buttfucker reaches an arena the Collector has where Aega is fighting Ethan Rox, one of the electrical workers who gained the power of electricity in the Blast. Buttfucker interrupts by knocking out both Aega and Rox. Buttfucker mentions to Jarvis and Amy that he might be Olivia Taylor AKA Wolf, Jonathan Zeus, Evelyn Bishop and the Grudge at the same time, on account of them never being in the same place twice which Jarvis and Amy dismiss. Buttfucker gets annoyed at finding out the Collector's men have hostages. He defeats the criminals and reach the Collector who has taken Abelson's daughter Monica hostage. Buttfucker rescues Monica but is attacked by Samuel Moran using a garrotte, allowing the Collector to escape. The Buttfucker shouts "I don't swing that way!" and breaks free. Moran has been hired by Julian Abelson to kill the Buttfucker, who thinks the reason he's trying to kill him is because he's the owner of a car that the Buttfucker smashed. During the resulting gunfight, Moran tells the Buttfucker that his training is inadequant. The Buttfucker resorts "Your face is inadequant!" He then resorts to Moran's comment on him making a mistake with "Your face is a mistake!" Moran is also not impressed by the Buttfucker's choice of codename. In the end, the Buttfucker defeats Moran. He then continues searching for Abelson but stops to beat up cops for reasons he can't really remember. The Buttfucker reaches Abelson's pentahouse to find him gone, leaving the body of his dead wife, leading the Buttfucker to believe Abelson killed her. Amy thinks the woman is just sleeping. Category:Comic Stories Category:Nolan Reynolds Stories